Skating rinks typically include a skating area surrounded by a wall (often referred to as the boards or dashers). One hazard that skaters face when skating is falling or sliding into the wall at a high speed. This is especially true for skaters participating in contact sports, such as hockey. Falling or sliding head first into the boards can lead to serious injury, including paralysis.